


Christmas Accident

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [26]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Demon Jungkook, F/M, jungkook discovering christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Your best friend Sam knew exactly what you liked when it came to gifts, so when she handed you the beautiful trinket you were very grateful, what you didn't expect was to leave her house and be followed, by something that was connected to that same trinket.





	Christmas Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while ago for a dear friend of me on Tumblr (Ninibears-erigom) as part of a network event for Christmas. I adore this story and I hope you all do as well.

“Would you just open it already!” your friend Sam barks at you as you carefully unwrap the small box in front of you. “Just because you like to save wrapping paper doesn’t mean you need to tease my patience,” she huffed as a smirk spread across your face at her response.

“Give me a moment, I am just appreciating the pretty blues and whites of this beautiful paper, where did you get it?” you ask, quirking an eyebrow as she crosses her arms and pouts at you. “Okay, okay I get it. No need to go all puppy dog on me,” you chuckle as you set the wrapping paper to the side, in front of you a small wooden box.

“Ah, it’s a jewelry box, since you collect those ugly necklaces, among many things,” Sam says as she blushes slightly. “Look inside.”

Looking up, you smile before glancing back down, tracing your fingers over the carved wood for a moment before opening it, a gasp falling from your lips as you saw the item inside.

It wasn’t large but it was unlike something you had ever seen. The style clearly steampunk. The pendant was circular, to one side gears moved as you leaned closer to the box, the other half was like a cover, the words engraved catching your attention as you read them aloud.

“We are separated but always together.” Placing the box down you picked up the necklace, examining it closer.

“Hm that’s creepy, I didn’t know that was on there. Then again I am blind as ever,” Sam shrugged as she stood up, reaching to the empty cup of once-hot choco you had abandoned a while ago. “I am gonna get us refills while you oogle,” she chuckles as she walks into the kitchen.

Smirking you look over at her before your focus fell back on the odd pendant in your hand. Running your thumb over the writing, you wondered what it could possibly mean or who it could have belonged to.

Closing your eyes you felt a wave of nausea flow through you. Opening your eyes, you felt dizzy, the room blurry as you stumbled back, dropping the necklace in shock. “What the fuck,” you mumble as you back away slightly, the world felt as if it was shaking beneath you, closing your eyes you covered your ears as they began to ring.

Scrunching your eyes you try to focus on breathing. All the feelings slowly fade when suddenly you feel yourself being grabbed, your eyes opening to see Sam on her knees next to you. “Hey, are you okay? I came back and you are hunched in a ball. Did you really not like the gift I got you?”

“I uh-” you stuttered realizing that the events in which had just taken place didn’t seem to have affected her, but just you. Glancing back down at the necklace you hesitantly pick it up only this time to feel nothing. “Yeah I am good, thank you it was a great Christmas gift you know me too well,” you smile the best you can, even though you are still shaken as to what had just happened.

Sam smiled as she plopped down next to you “Okay let’s watch my favorite Christmas movie!” she says excitedly as she turns on Elf. In your opinion, it was an overplayed movie, but she always made you watch it at least once a year.  
As the movie begins you placed the necklace back in the box, eyes lingering on the words one more time before shrugging and closing the lid.

* * *

“Merry Christmas Eve! See you next week same time right?” Sam asked as the both of you stood in her apartment doorway, her in her ridiculous monkey pj’s and you wrapped up in a thick winter jacket, scarf, and hat.

“As always,” you smile as you both say a few more words before she closes the door. Holding onto the jewelry box, you slowly made your way down the stairs to the exit. Your apartment was only a few blocks from here and with the fresh snow on the ground you felt like soaking in the holiday spirit by walking, a now mistake as you realized it was darker than anticipated.

“Shit,” you mumble as you clutch the jewelry box closer to you, increasing your pace as the snow crunched beneath your feet.

As you turned the corner you noticed someone further back, they stopped as you turned to look at them. The figure was hooded and your stomach flipped. Turning to look straight ahead, you listened carefully for footsteps, and much to your horror you hear the footsteps pick back up.

Increasing your walking to a slight jog, you made it to the end of the block, a streetlight overhead. You knew this block well as you only lived slightly down from the corner, the reason you stopped was that you knew the bakery had a camera and if this hooded figure was truly following you that it would all be captured on camera if they tried anything.  
Biting your lip you watched as they stopped, just out of the light, cocking their head to the side as they clearly looked you up and down before sighing.

“May I help you?” you asked, your voice shaking as you spoke.

The figure stood there, silent for a moment before another sigh fell from their lips. “I have no fucking idea, to be honest,” the deep voice responded.

As you examined what you assumed to be a man, he spoke up again. “You summoned me, and I have no fucking idea what to do. Namjoon said this shit would never happen!” he huffs as he began to pace back and forth, his mumbling continuing.

“Excuse me? What the hell do you mean?” you asked as your eyes remained glued to his. “Summoned I didn’t summon shit,” you grumble in response which caused him to stop and look at you.

He stepped closer to you, his hand grabbing onto the box in your hand, snatching it from your hand before you could react.

“Hey what the fuck! Give that back, there is a Chr-”

He let his hood fall as he opened the box, his face causing you to lose all lose of words. He was beautiful. His jet black hair hung slightly in his face, on one of his ears was a dangling cross earring, while the other had just one simple hoop. His brown eye glanced up at you before returning down to the jewelry box as he opened it, holding up the necklace Sam had just given you.

“Well shit,” he mumbles as he holds it up, letting the necklace spin around in between the two of you.

Your attempted to grab it but failed when he held it higher than you could jump, causing you to grunt angrily. “Can I have that back, please? It was a Christmas present from my best friend!”

He looked down at you confused, “What is a Christmas?” he asked which caused your eyes to bug out.

“Are you serious how do you not know what Christmas is? Have you lived under a rock your whole life?”

He smirked a little as he lowered the necklace down enough for you to snatch it from his hands. “I mean, the underworld has plenty of things that humans do but I don’t think Christmas is one of them?”

“Underworld?! What the hell are you talking abo-” putting his finger over your mouth he silenced you as a happy couple passed by, the man you recognized to be Taehyung.

“Ah! Merry Christmas,” He said cheerfully, waving as he crossed the street with his companion.

“We need to discuss things in a more private setting. Do you live close by?” he asks as he removes his finger from your lips.

“I- What?” you blubber as he looks down at you, his eyes filled with wonder and stories you assumed he wanted to tell you.

Were you crazy? Yes.

But it was Christmas and you were too curious as to who exactly this man was and where he came from.  
“Follow me.”

* * *

Slipping off your jacket you hung it up on the coat rack as the man in front of you cautiously walked into the living room, his eyes immediately falling on your Christmas tree and the many other decorations scattered around your apartment.

Chuckling, you shake your head. This guy really didn’t have a damn clue what Christmas did he? “So what exactly was so important that you felt the need to stalk me and then steal my stuff, followed by making me bring you to my house.”

He jumped slightly as he set a snowman figurine down and looked at you. “I uh, as I said before, it’s more your doing than mine. You are the one who summoned me,” he said as he nods towards the jewelry box now placed on a nearby end table.

“I didn’t summon a damn thing, I just picked it up and then I-” you stopped as you remembered the event afterward before your eyes went wide. “Wait is that when? What the fuck!”

“Easy easy, I am just as confused as you are,” he says calmly as he sits cautiously on your sofa, his hand patting the spot next to him. “Let me explain what I can, please, before you freak the fuck out on me.”

Running your hands through your hair you took a few deep breaths before you walk over to the chair next to the sofa, sitting in it instead of next to him which caused him to roll his eyes. “Okay, I’m calm, now explain what the hell happened when I picked up that necklace.”

“Well firstly, My name is Jungkook. I am a demon- well, better yet I am your demon.”

“My demon?” you raise your brow, your head spinning as you tried to take in the odd information being thrown your way.

“Yes, each human has a demon. The demons and humans don’t usually interact unless they come across a specific item. It’s different for everyone, demon, and human. Very few actually find their item so it’s very unusual for a human and demon to cross paths,” he paused as he looks down at his hands. “Usually when they do, we are supposed to wreak havoc on the human until they pass on, but really that’s the demon’s choice. We aren’t all merciful horrific creatures. Most of us just want peace and not to be summoned,” the last part of his sentence trails off into a whisper, disappointment clearly visible on his face.

“I-” you bit your lip as you thought about how he must be feeling, to suddenly appear in a place he knows nothing about. “Is there a way for you to go back?” you ask hesitantly, hoping you don’t upset him further.

“I really don’t know, I have never come across a demon who has been to the human world,” he murmurs.

“Shit, I am sorry, I had no idea,” you whisper.

“It’s okay. I would have been surprised if you did know.” He picks up a small candy cane in a dish on the side table, examining it. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Anything, I asked my questions. I am sure you are curious about humans so ask away.”

He smiled as he opened the wrapper, sniffing the bite-size candy cane, his nose wrinkling as he leaned away. “What is all this? Is this a normal thing for you humans? Also, what is Christmas?”

Chuckling at his reaction you stand up and grab the candy cane from his grasp, putting it in your mouth and sighing in content. “It’s a thing we call a Holiday, Holiday’s only happen one day each year. We have many such as Halloween, Independence Day, Thanksgiving and so on. Christmas is a lot of people’s favorite time of year, it’s a time for family and being with those you care about, giving gifts to those you love and just enjoying the festivities and decorations,” you smile as you walk over to the Christmas tree and gesture to it.

Jungkook stood up, walking over to you. His hand reached for one of the ornaments before he stopping, his eyes glancing at you for permission. A quick nod and he continued his actions as he turned over the small ornament, inside was a photo of you as a child with your parents, in front of a different Christmas tree.

His lips curled into a small smile as his eyes studied the picture before looking back up at you. “Your family?”

“My parents,” your face drops slightly as you continue to speak “They passed away a few years ago in a car accident.”

Jungkook frowned as he watched you bite your lip and turn toward the front door, “Let me show you something else we make around Christmas. Go ahead and have a look around,” you say as you turn into the kitchen that was next to the entrance of your apartment.

He nodded slightly as he looked around, his eyes landing on a stocking that read “Y/n.” He assumed that was your name as he had failed to ask for it in the earlier chaos.

The red of the stocking faded from what he assumed to be years of use. His thoughts were confirmed as he brought his fingers to trace the fabric that was worn in some places.

“That’s a stocking, usually it gets filled with small treats and toys. Since I live alone it stays empty now, but I still like to hang it and look at it,” you say as you set down two mugs full of hot chocolate.

Jungkook tilts his head as he walks over to the coffee table and inspects the hot drink, “What is that?”

“Hot chocolate. Be careful when drinking it, the hot part is legit,” you chuckle as you sit down, picking up your cup and warming your hands with it.

He sits down next to you and gently picks up the cup, looking over at you for guidance as he examines you blowing at the top before taking a quick sip and smiling. He smiled as he watched you, repeating your action only to feel the burn on his tongue which caused him to jump back, spilling the hot choco all over the floor and himself.

“Hot! Hot!” He jumps up trying to wipe the liquid from his now soaked clothes, “I am so sorry I-”

You burst out laughing. “I warned you. Here let me grab a towel.”

Quickly you both cleaned up the mess and you glanced up at his clothes and blushed “I uh, let me get you something to wear,” you snicker as you walk to your room, digging through your closet for anything he could possibly wear while you washed his clothes.

The only thing you could find was a long fluffy pink robe with rabbit ears on it and you shook your head, thinking of how crazy he is going to think you are. I mean he is a demon, he probably won’t think anything of it, you thought. At least, that’s what you hoped.

Walking back out you abruptly stop and cover your eyes when you see his shirt discarded on the sofa. He was so focused on drying his pants with the towel he didn’t see you reenter the room until you coughed.

“Oh uh, hey. Sorry, it felt like it was going to burn through me so I took it off,” he said as he hung the towel over his shoulder, trying to cover his now naked chest.

“No you are okay, I just wasn’t expecting-” you said as you peaked through your fingers to look at him.  
His chest was defined and tone, making you blush as he cocks his eyebrow at your staring. “Expecting what? Demons look just like humans. We are slightly different, our bodies tend to stay toned a lot easier than humans if you are wondering,” he said as he shrugs.

“Oh uh, great,” you squeak as you let your hand drop. “I uh- don’t really have anything else but this in my closet. It’s kind of embarrassing, but I mean it’s better than your wet clothes,” you say as you hold out the fluffy robe to him.

Jungkook takes it and feels the robe through his fingers. “It’s okay, thank you,” he said as he smiles down at you “Where do I go change it?”

“Oh, the restroom is just down the hallway on the right, feel free to shower quickly if you need.”

Nodding, he walks down the hallway before turning to look at you. “Uh, can I ask you for one minor favor?”

“Sure,” you say as you sit down, picking up your now cold hot chocolate.

“Do you mind if I sleep here tonight until I can figure out what to do?”

Your eyes went wide as you stopped the cup inches from your lips. How had you not realized this guy didn’t have anywhere to go? Closing your eyes, you tried to reassure yourself that he wouldn’t do anything, I mean the guy was clueless. “Um, yeah, It’s okay.”

“Thank you,” he blushes slightly as he walks into the bathroom, the distant sound of the shower starting not too long after that.

As you sat there, your mind began to replay the day’s events. The more you thought about it the more you came up with a crazy idea.

Normally you spent Christmas alone, stuffing your face with pancakes and candy as you had no family to spend your day with. This year, however, you had someone, even if he was a stranger who had no idea about Christmas or what it meant.

A smile crept across your face as you decided what you wanted to do.

You were going to show Jungkook exactly what Christmas was all about. A yawn fell from your lips as you set down your cup, now finished.

Okay, so maybe you would show him all about Christmas in the morning. It was late and you were tired.

Standing up you quickly went to the kitchen, cleaning out your cup when you heard the door to the bathroom open.

Stepping out, Jungkook tightened the robe around him as he saw you walk back into the living area.

You snickered as you watched a small blush cross his face. “You look cute,” you chuckle as you walk over to a closet, grabbing a few blankets and a pillow.

“Uh- thanks?” he questions as he walks over to the sofa.

“Here a few blankets and pillows to sleep with, um I am going to head to sleep soon,” you say as you chew at your cheek, holding out the blankets and pillows to him to take.

“Thank you,” he says as he takes them, setting them on the sofa before looking back at you. “You want to ask something else,”

“Jesus, can demons read minds?” you ask confused only to have him chuckle.

“No, I am just really good at reading people,” he says as he smiles widely, the first smile you had seen from him, it only made him look cuter in that fluffy robe.

“Oh, uh well I was wondering if you wanted to maybe stay tomorrow too, I could show you more Christmas things and maybe we can figure out what to do about getting you back to your home.”

Somehow his smile widened. “I like that idea,”

“Really?” you say excitedly as you look up at him.

“Yeah, but first we should probably get some sleep yes?”

“Oh, right, goodnight Jungkook,” you say as you turn and walk towards your room.

“Goodnight Y/n,” he says as he begins arranging the pillows and blankets to his liking.

“Wait how did yo-” you turn and look at him only to see his head nod towards the stocking. “Oh, right. Goodnight.”

* * *

Waking up the next morning, you roll over to see that it’s almost noon. Gasping, you shoot up and slide your slippers on, briskly making your way from your bedroom to the living room.

To your surprise you found it empty, your heart sinking slightly at the sight of the blankets and pillow neatly folded.

Was everything a dream? Was the demon known as Jungkook just an image your brain used to fool you?

Frowning slightly, you look down at the robe you swear you gave to him laying on top of the stack of blankets. Closing your eyes, you picked it up and took a quick sigh.

Even though you didn’t know him, the thought of having someone here for Christmas excited you, and to find out it was all a dream shattered you worse than you had anticipated.

Trudging back to your room, you jumped into the shower, hoping the warmth of the water would clear your mind and help ease the cold loneliness that was creeping its way up your body.

As you finished, you wrapped yourself in a towel and quickly walked out to your room, changing into something warmer.

As you pulled an oversized hoodie over your head you heard a noise coming from the living room, the sound making your heart skip a beat.

Peaking out of the bedroom door, you see the same man you thought was a dream. This time he was dressed in a white tee and some simple jeans, a few shopping bags visible next to him. He grabbed something from them before making his way out of view.

Furrowing your brow, you walked out of your room, your mind swirling with so many questions.

Jungkook was over by your stocking, his shoulders tensing as he moved his arms, until he turned, jumping back in surprise when he saw you. “Aysh! Y/N!” he yelped in panic before jumping in front of your stocking. “I thought you were still asleep.”

Crossing your arms, you let your weight fall to one leg as you tapped your foot with the other. “What exactly are you doing Jungkook? Where did you go, how did you get a new change of clothes? How did you-”

“Whoa, easy with the questions, why do you always ask so many questions?” he chuckled as he watched you roll your eyes before you raised your eyebrow as if to tell him you were waiting for the answers. “So pushy jeez. I went out to go shopping and I got some stuff for food along with this..” Reluctantly, he moved aside to reveal your stocking now full of candies and other treats.

Your eyes went wide as you walked over to it, slowly pulling each item out and smiling. “Jungkook, you didn’t need to do this. I appreciate it but you didn’t need to spend mon-” Pausing, you looked up at him and squinted. “Exactly how did you pay for this and the new clothes?” you asked as you looked down at the fresh clothes hanging on his body.

“Well you see-” he said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the tree across the room instead of at you.

“Oh my god Jungkook, you didn’t steal this stuff did you?” you say as you put it down and take a step away from it as if it suddenly would burn you.

“No of course not! I just- let’s say bargained with the shopkeepers is all.” He shrugs before smirking a little, looking down at you. “It may or may not be a demon thing.”

“I would ask more questions but it will have to wait for later as it’s late already and if we want to go do more stuff today we will need to leave soon,” you say as you pick up a small individually wrapped chocolate and open it, popping it into your mouth and enjoying the flavor.

“Right, what did you want to do today since you are the Christmas expert?” he asked as he shoved his hands into his back pockets, excitement spread across his face as a wide smile graced his flawless face.

“There is a Christmas festival at a local park a few blocks from here, they have many Christmas activities that I am sure you will enjoy.

“Well what are we waiting for then?” he asked as he leans back on his heels as if to signal his impatience.

“Okay, Okay. Now, who is the pushy one?” you chuckle as you turn back to your bedroom “Let me get changed real quick and we will go.”

“Hurry please!” He smirks as he sees you look over your shoulder at him, rolling your eyes before closing your bedroom door.

* * *

The snow crinkled beneath both of your feet as you walked to sit down under one of the array of tents set up at the snow-covered park. The laughter in between the two of you fell silent as you both took a sip of the hot chocolate in your hands.

“Don’t spill this time,” you snicker as he takes a sip, a small smirk leaving his lips as he pulls the cup away from his lips.

“I am never living that down is I?” he huffs at you, as his smirk fell.

“Never!” you laugh as you take another sip of hot choco. “Where did you want to go next?” you asked as you glanced over at him to see his eyes glued to you, a small smile spread across his face. “Jungkook?” You waved your hand in front of his face causing him to jump and look away, his ears turning a shade of pink from embarrassment.

“Oh, uh sorry. What did you say?”

Chuckling, you repeated yourself, “what did you want to do next? We helped decorate the Festival tree, made gingerbread cookies, made snowman and snow angels, it is starting to get dark-”

“Aww look at this happy couple!” A man and a photographer come up to you, smiling wide. The man jumps over to you, putting something above your head. “Kiss for the camera you two!”

“What?” Jungkook says as he tilts his head to the side, watching as the guy’s eyes went wide.

Meanwhile, your face turned a beet red. Of all things you purposely tried to avoid, it was the mistletoe, because even though it was a Christmas must, it was made for couples and you and Jungkook were as far from a couple as you could get. He was your demon, but as you stole a glance at him as the man explained the concept of mistletoe to him you realized that it wouldn’t mean anything right? It was just to help him experience Christmas and nothing more.

“Uh, okay. I am up for it what do you say Y/N?” he turned to look at you only to see you shyly move a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Uh sure, I guess we can,” you squeaked which made him smile a little. Even though you were slightly uncomfortable, he appreciated that you would still let him experience it anyways.

Sliding closer, he turned your face to look up at him, moving his nose until it was practically touching yours. His breath fanned over your face as his eyes studied yours for any sign of discomfort before glancing at your lips. “Are you sure?”

Biting your lip, you felt your heart racing, the smell of him burning your nose and making your brain foggy. His lips ghosted yours in anticipation before you slipped out a simple but quiet, “yes,” before his lips slowly pressed them to yours.

It was warm, the cameraman and man holding the mistletoe above your heads long forgotten as you both molded your warm lips against one another, the faint taste of the hot chocolate still lingering.

He opened his mouth and let his tongue slide along your lips before you caved and gave him access, only to hear a small awkward cough.

Breaking the kiss, you both look at the two men that stood before you, the man with the mistletoe holding out a polaroid as he waited for you to take it.

“Oh, uh thank you,” you say as you take it gingerly, avoiding the glance of the still very close Jungkook next to you as he studied you once again.

After the two men left Jungkook glanced at the Polaroid and then back at you. “Did that make you uncomfortable?” he asked, clueless about how breathless you still were.

“No, not at all. It’s just that for humans, kisses are not something we usually do casually. It’s only done with those we love or care dearly about. Especially on the lips, those are usually only shared with someone you um, love a lot,” you say as you look up at him and his eyes go wide, taking in the seriousness of what had just happened.

“So that buzzy feeling, is that what it is like when you fall in love?” he asked sweetly as if it was a child asking his parent or older sibling.

“I-um,” you say as you realize you felt it too. The small shockwave that was sent to you when he kissed you was something that you had never felt before, not even with your previous relationships. “I don’t really know honestly.”

“Oh,” he says as he scoots away slightly, a small awkwardness falling between the two of you as you sat there for a moment longer before he looked around the park. “Thank you for showing me Christmas, today has been one of the most fun days of my demon life,” he mumbles before looking back at you.

A small smile formed on your lips as you glanced at him, “You are welcome, I am happy you enjoyed it. There is one more thing I want to do while we are on our way home.” Standing up, you tuck the polaroid into your pocket. The skies had darkened as you had both sat and now only small traces of the sun remained. “I want to show you the Christmas lights and decorations.”

His eyes lit up as bright as some of the lights you were about to see, and he jumped up and grabbed onto your arm. “Let’s go then!”

* * *

The lights were beautiful and the look of pure wonder on Jungkook’s face was even more beautiful. His eyes gleamed with excitement as you explained the concept of Santa to him when you passed a Santa decoration. His mouth parted in awe as you walked past a house that had the lights blinking in time with the music. It filled you with warmth to see him enjoying everything.

The cold eventually overtook the enjoyment though as you both quickly returned to your apartment. Sliding out of your jacket, you plopped down on the sofa, exhausted from the day’s activities. Jungkook followed suit as he collapsed next to you, his head falling to your shoulder as he closed his eyes. “Thank you again for an amazing day.”

“It’s the least I could do to make up for taking you away from your home,” you say softly as the realization hit you.

“It’s not your fault, and as much as I miss my friends this is also nice and I enjoy my human quite a lot as well,” he mumbles as he cuddles up to you, putting his arm around your stomach, the action causing you to tense for a moment before relaxing into his embrace.

“You enjoy me?” You chuckled as he hummed in response. “Do you even want to go back?”

He sighed and shrugged. “I don’t really know if I even can, but as for right now I feel okay staying here for a little longer.”

Smiling, you realized that you enjoyed his company more than you had anticipated. For once you didn’t feel lonely, you felt full and warm, all because of the strange man that apparently was your demon.

To most, it must seem crazy that you took him in and let him stay with you but to you, he was not just a strange man.  
He was a Christmas Accident.


End file.
